


Clouds Illusions I Recall

by Sangerin



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-27
Updated: 2005-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turned out that faceless fantasies were nothing like the living, breathing, flesh-bound reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clouds Illusions I Recall

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, [](http://melwil.livejournal.com/profile)[**melwil**](http://melwil.livejournal.com/)!! (Title from “Both Sides Now” by Joni Mitchell.)

For Zoe, it was adventure, something she wanted to be able to say she’d done once in her life. It was there on her list, between skydiving and reaching the Everest base-camp; somewhere in between possible and highly unlikely.

For Danny, it was adolescent dreams and fantasies come true. A fantasy that had kept him distracted in tight situations, one of those things he never allowed himself to believe would ever actually happen.

For Ruth, it was a perfect (and fun) solution to a problem. She loved both of them, wanted both of them. She had tossed the idea at each of the separately – subtly dropped into casual conversation. Zoe’s eyes had glowed with interest, and Danny had retreated into a fantasy world before returning to himself with a silly grin on is face. And so Ruth made her plans. Told herself it was going to be fun and casual. No ties, no promises. No risks.

* * *

Adam and Fiona would have been more of an adventure. This was tense and uncertain, with Ruth making every effort to make them comfortable and relaxed. She met them at the door with a kiss each, and had wine and soft music in the living room. Zoe looked Ruth, blushing nervously and twisting the stem of her wine glass. Zoe leaned over, put a hand on Ruth’s cheek, and kissed her.

It turned out that faceless fantasies were nothing like the living, breathing, flesh-bound reality. He felt like he was intruding on Ruth and Zoe, that he should go home and get himself off to pictures in magazines. That he should erase the images of Ruth and Zoe from his mind. Even when they turned to include him, it all felt wrong and slightly off. Not that he was about to tell them to stop.

There were moments where it wasn’t awkward, when it wasn’t two-plus-one, but three. But more of it was discomfort, shyness and twinges of jealousy. At the end, after Zoe and Danny had gone home to their shared flat, Ruth hauled Margot out from her hiding place under the settee and held her close, listening to her purr. She wondered what Zoe and Danny were doing.

* * *

She missed Ruth more than Danny, oddly enough, and felt guilty about it. Missed the Ruth she’d never had a chance to know – the teasing, playful Ruth she’d seen glimpses of that long-ago evening. She hoped that Ruth and Danny had gotten it together, that they were happier than she was.

...

Margot pushed her head up into Ruth’s hand, unused to being ignored. Ruth stared out the window, eyes blinded by tears. Fun and casual, no ties. No risks.


End file.
